Suicide Note: The Collection
by Princein
Summary: Three chilling tales, of Insanity, guilt, and gore within a zombie infested city. Both suicide note 1 and 2 revised and added to, plus a whole new tale of horror Please R&R!
1. The Rockford Butcher

Author's Note: Ah yes the one that started it all, read onto find out some very grim things about rockford Island.

Introduction:

I started the Suicide Note Series, out of love for descriptive horror and gore. I posted two of them but never got around to making a third and now here they all are togeather. You will find that some aspects of this are based on Creep Show, as they should be. I also started this out of love of Resident evil, what a great series. So when your reading look for the three on going themes, Insanity, Guilt, And Gore, and in some aspects Comedy especially in the third one, well horror fans enjoy. And please Read and Review!

The Butcher Of Rockford Island

02/04/03

I can not do what Umbrella has asked me to do It is just not right that's why I stand at the top of this loan corporation sky scraper. I am just a normal guy with a house and five kids but there is also a dark side to me. I have seen things horrible awful things in which your mind would have to bend to make sense of it. And I loved every minute of it.

07/13/99 I remember where it began it was Rockford Island I was head mortician there but it wasn't normal. When I started I excepted to work on dead and long passed subjects but instead my first subject was a living inmate from the prison. His name I could see on his report was a Mr. Burnside oh well with what was about to happen it just didn't matter. When I went to my superior Alfred he just told me to cut him open without anesthetics and see what I could find. Of 6course I was horrified by this response I tried to protest my morals to this seemingly uncompassionate man. Once again he said the same thing but with a quick draw of his golden luger I had to do what I did. So as if I where cutting a turkey during thanks giving I carved the man alive slowly at first peeling the skin on his temple and knuckles. He was screaming so I muffled his screams he contoured and jerked so I strapped his body down the gore was horrible. The guard standing behind me made me take off the rag as not to suffocate the subject. I reached for my god-forsaken tools and took out a miter saw I was wondering why it was there but now I could see why. I then proceeded to chop off his arms and legs. The son of a bitch just wouldn't die. I decided to do the decent thing and shoot him but the guards strong grip stopped me from reaching the pistol. He said I was to burn him, as it was a requirement that all subjects be burnt alive. So we dragged his body to the incinerator and tossed it in. It burned black and the man did not scream because I at least did the good thing and conked him out. While watching the body burn a strange smile came over my face my god I was actually happy. The warmth from the fire and the moisture of the blood on my surgical blouse felt wonderful.

07/23/99 By this date I had hacked my way through 45 people and of gotten the nickname Dr.Grimm I liked the name and I really enjoyed my job. The zombie truly wonderful creatures that they are. I remember the first time seeing one it was at a slide cinema in the army training facility. They had shown footage of them butchering the Raccoon city police force. I then through myself into study of every B.O.W the company had ever made. I studied every incident ever occurring including Spencer mansion, Raccoon City, and Sheehan Island but I felt there was more. Yes the real thing that's what I wanted to see and do.

07/29/99 Like my father said if you're patient and pray real hard your wish comes true and that it did. It was Friday no living subjects today just tending to the dead. But the sweet silence of it all was interrupted by the sound of sirens and gunfire. So I proceeded outside to see what the entire hubbub was about and yes there it was zombie's wonderful zombies butchering the guards. They where all rushing to the gate and yelling my name David. That was not my name or it use to be but not anymore so I did not open the gate because I did not hear my name. Such a tragedy if they had just said Dr.Grimm I could of opened that gate in a jiffy but ignorance must be punished. I pulled up a chair and watched the glory of it all as they where eaten alive I was jealous no one had ever screamed that loud for me. Of course me being of hire importance was lead through a secret entrance in my torture lab to a boat which brought us to safety. Damn it! I wanted to watch and maybe bring my tools oh well!

09/04/02 I quickly moved to the Chicago offices of Umbrella there I met the girl of my dreams Colleen who I killed mind you. I also had five kids which I horribly maimed the state took them away before I could inject them with the T-virus and make them my real off spring. Now that ordeal did not bother me a bit In fact I quite enjoy sharing my love with my son Edmund who was great. Just watching him work and enjoy blood and death just as I do seeing him eat flesh like the zombie just as I do. Of course my other four non-perfect children told the school of my recreational job and they where all sailed to a foster home. I was very upset they should have consulted me before taking my son and four test subjects. That was the straw that broke the camel's back I quickly packed my things and headed to the New York offices before the F.B.I could arrest me for the murder of 20 of my neighbors including my wife.

02/04/03 Yes you are not reading incorrectly that is today the day of Dr.Grimm's death. Yes I will now kill myself because Umbrella has disowned me and the F.B.I and police have found me. I can here there annoying sirens from 50 stories up. I guess now would be the appropriate time to write my last will and testament I leave my son Edmund my leather purse full of a sorted sharp medical tools may he use them as well as I did. And to the F.B.I I leave six dead bodies at the bottom of the Hudson River I killed those people on my way here. I guess there's nothing left I hope when the cops find this note they can read It, I can just imagine the wondrous amounts of blood and gore that are going to be on it. Well I'm on the ledge now I guess I end this by saying I will now step off of a building and hit the concrete below. I guess all you can do is wish me happy landings.

Goodbye!

David (Dr.Grimm) ripley


	2. Corrupted Service

Author's Note: Oh I like this one, Mike Bishop is a very interesting character as you will see please read further to find out.

Corrupted Service

09/27/98 Today is the day I gave up my life for a badge even as I sit here in an alleyway cluttered with trash and dismembered body parts I still will not put that badge back on. That dirty, vile, piece of silver and gold! what I did with that badge I did not like at all. I sit here with my shotgun and the 1 bullet I have chosen to keep, my hand resting on the trigger with an Ice cold grip, waiting for my maker to come. Shooting myself would be out of the question because I am a man of morals and those morals I shall keep but I do not except all morals as god's morals. Thinking in my head it still seems like a dream.

07/01/98 I was just a rookie cop doing my patrols down route 66 near the Arklay mountains everything was going fine until I found that damn car! As we passed it my partner put on the search light, it casted a dull, pale light even whiter then the moon could have projected. As we drove by I could not get the sound of the engine cutting through the silence of the night as it revved and turned. The light caught something suddenly a red streak "what the hell is that?" my partner said as he wondered along the car's side with the spot light. It's trained light finally stopped on the driver's seat window. Blood stains that's what it was bloodstains in the shape of hand print. My god they where small enough to be a child but that isn't what scared me for in the passengers seat sat a corpse.

"Holy shit! Mike get on the friggin radio" my partner said as he stepped out of the car. The person in question was skinned alive and seemed to have had her hair ripped out and thrown all over the place. I studied it once more with the ridiculous notion that it had moved but no dead things just don't move or so I thought. I looked at the radio it made a green glow that comforted me for a second or two as the static hummed I felt calm. "I have to pull myself together" I said aloud I grabbed the radio and clenched the receiver. "This is Mike cofflin unit six we need assistants female driver found dead on route 66 at intersection to guest house over". I waited for the call it came at lightning speed "we ah read your situation sending out emergency units over" the humming static took over the radio again I was then again put into that weary calm state. "Mike come quick! I found another victim!" at this reply I got out of my car and bolted for the woods. Pushing vines and weeds and other things out of my way I just ran, I ran for the sake of god how I did run.

When I came to my partner there he was looking at a little girl who was blugeded "dear sweet Jesus!" I said looking away. She seemed to have died slow and painful I could tell by the look of utter fear in her emotionless black eyes that to where all most out of her head and on the ground. She also seemed to be clenching something when I looked closer it was a teddy bear and with it was a card. I picked it up and searched it with my eyes it was a construction paper made card with glue and sparkles it was badly stained with intestines but still readable. I flipped it over carefully it read "To the best daddy in the whole world I love you Sarah" I dropped the card and started crying. "Dear god there is a man out there who has just lost a god damn wife and child" my partner patted me on the back.

"It happens here often this is not the first wild dog attack" he said getting up and returning to the car. "Animal attack! this was not made by any damn dog it was made by something else like a fucking person" I said in anger my partner turned around and grabbed me by the neck. His grip was vice like not giving any signs of a gentle touch. "Listen you son of a bitch here we do it a little different I was hoping you would figure this out your self but I guess I'll have to show you!" he turned my head very forced to the guest house road. "You see that road that is Umbrellas road, that is there testing ground, do you know what umbrella is!" he said getting near my face. The smell of whiskey was on his breath and his eyes where as black and cold as the dead girl. "Serves them right for going near it!" he threw me on the ground "no pick it up rookie we better go wait for them to arrive". I was astonished by this act and was going to file a report. If only I knew that this was the begging of a tremendous nightmare

07/05/98 It had only been four days since what had occurred on my patrol but the images where still fresh in my mind. My partner Steve did not seem to care he just went along like nothing ever happened he was just humming and filing papers as if he had no remorse for what he saw. This whole police department is strange everything here seems to be made by this company called Umbrella. Not a day goes by that I do not see that god for sake n logo on something hell even are bullets are made by these guys. In my heart I know something Is wrong when I went to file the report against my partner the receptionist stated Chief Irons fully excepts Steve's behavior as cool thinking and right minded. I could not believe what I was hearing.

Then I decided to go over the case but that to was closed deemed animal attacks. This place is getting weirder and weirder by the second . Every night Chief Irons seems to lock himself in his office and do nothing sometimes when I am filing papers or sweeping the floors I can hear him frantically talking to himself. The next thing I found sickened me to the deepest extent. Child pornography on his desk in his computer everywhere this was definitely not evidence. But once again the head board just dismissed it as nothing.

07/08/98 The day of the two victims funeral the father found out at work it seemed they where going to visit him there I guess they didn't make it. I got dressed up in my Sunday best when I got to the church I was nervous I had to be face to face with the little girls family some how I could of prevented the deaths. As I knelt down to pray on the pew I noticed something another Umbrella logo there was no escape from the company they made everything. Solemnly the coffins where carried away in the hot July sun the black wood on them glistened then to my horror and disbelief a engraving of the Umbrella sigh stood there looking at me like an evil demon or old enemy. There was definitely some how a connection between the deaths and the company but what?

08/29/98 As the murders increased so did the unwillingness of the police force to investigate. I being the only one who cares about it had been investigating and interviewing people. More murders more talk of people being skinned and animals being savagely ripped apart. Even bodies at the morgue where missing or partially devoured. I interviewed everyone I could think of they all seemed pretty clamed up about the whole thing. I had to know what was going on justice had to come it had to come for Sarah.

09/15/98 My reports in this note have been becoming more inconsistent to the point where I barley pick it up anymore. Today it happened my first encounter with those things since the car on the side of the road. Me and Steve where patrolling the streets it seemed quiet enough all that was heard was the sound of stray dogs rummaging through trash cans. The moon cast an eerie glow onto the streets it seemed we where nearing the grave yard. I studied it it was all alone on a hill bathed in white light it looked so tranquil so peace ful. The trees where outlined in black and as they swayed in the wind it seemed that they where saying hi or saying come in.

I turned around and looked at my partner who had slowed down to five miles an hour his jaw was masked with green light from the radio but the rest of him was disguised with darkness. "What are you looking at kid!" he said sheepishly as though he where laughing at me. "Nothing just wondering why you are slowing down Steve" I managed to choke out. "Because a bunch of sick fucks like to go playing with themselves in grave yards" he said chuckling and playfully elbowing me in my stomach. "Ha" I said It wasn't really funny I just wanted to stop talking as fast as possible. He reved his engine and sped up while gaining speed "yeah" he said "now where going for a ride" he scared me as his eyes became wild. "Come on Mikey boy have some fun" he said taking big sips of his whiskey that sat in the cup holder.

He stopped the car really fast backed it up and sat silent with his hands in his lap and his foot revving up the idling squad car. It was opposite from the graveyard gate. "What the hell are you doing Steve you are going to break the damn car!" I said buckling up "it doesn't belong to us anyways" he said tapping the Umbrella logo on the dash board and casting me a wink. He grabbed the wheel and threw the car into motion we crashed threw the gate and started to journey on down the road of the grave yard. I was scared more scared then I had ever been here I sat in a car with a rambling mad man at the wheel. It was like trusting my operation to a blind butcher.

Now I could see his whole face to it was grey on one side and his eyes they seemed dark just like Sarah's eyes had been. He seemed to be bleeding out of his nostrils and as I looked at him closer I could see he had bite marks all the way along his arm. "Come on mike drink damn you drink he shoved the bottle into my face" he let out a maniacal laughter that was as repetitive as it was cruel. I looked a head of me "Steve look out!" I said because a women who seemed to be having a midnight stroll was in the middle of the path way. "What no!" Steve swerved the car violently out of the way we where approaching a tree at a max of 90 miles per hour"no!" I curled up in a ball . The crash hit it all seemed to be in slow motion after that, Steve wasn't wearing his seat belt so he flew through the wind shield I sprang forward to but was snapped back by my seat belt. I could hear my collar bone break. It was over the car stood almost cracked in half by the tree I was a little wousy I looked at the tree and there on it was Steve's body his neck had been snapped violently in half. All that was left was a mass of gore with a badge.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out right away a vicious pain went up my leg I winched as I looked at my swollen ankle, my neck hurt also. As I looked around I saw nothing the women was gone and so was my partner Steve. This alarmed me he couldn't be gone dead things don't move! I looked at the tree It had a blood trail leading from it into a dark corner of the grave yard. I ran to the radio it was dead no more green light no more static at least that was one dead thing that wasn't going to move. I grabbed the shotgun from what was left of the trunk and followed the blood trail. As I searched it the sights became more cryptic a piece of skin here and there a droplet of blood a finger It was like Steve was coming apart at the seams.

I walked forward with the barrel of the shotgun ahead of me like an angel making his stand at the gates of heaven. I saw a dark figure walking in the distance as it walked a metal object glistened a badge "Steve!" I called out "hey Steve" the figure came to a stop and turned a little to see me It let out an excited moan and started to limp as fast as it could towards m. I then realized that the women that was walking was also right behind him "hey Steve! you got the women is she alright" he did not answer he just seemed to be set on the goal of reaching me before the women did. As I turned around I noticed more people "hey you guys we need some help over here!" as I said this about three or four of them turned and started to slouch on down the hill. Now it seemed like a strange race or some sort of first come first serve basis all seemed hungry as they moaned and groaned excitedly. I looked over at Steve and the women again they where close enough for me to stud there eyes where placid and iced over, there lips where set at a deep tone of purple and there skin was as brown as the dirt I currently stood on. I was scared at this point I looked over the people where that where behind me seemed to be an only six yards way they where making a circle around me all boasting the facial features Steve and the mystery women had.

"Get Back all of you Steve help me out here" I said coking my shotgun for I did not know what they really where. They where now so close I could feel there hot and sticky breath that smelt of sourness n dead cat. "Stay back " I said once more this time putting the barrel up to Steves chin and clicking the hammer lock he didn't seem though notice and was frantically trying to grab at my body. "Stop damn you dead things can't move" I said squeezing the trigger. I don't know if it was fear or instinct but something made me pull that trigger it all happened in a blink of an eye his head just exploded. The blood spurted on my body staining my blue uniform and my badge and then it was done I had killed my partner but still the others where coming.

So I cocked it and I did it again I shot the mystery women's arm then again this time somebody's chest. This time I was determined to kill I could feel one of the bastards hands on my back I spun around cocked it putting his mouth. Something made me stop for an instant it was the little girl "Sarah!" I said she looked at me blankly then slashed my stomach. "Sarah!" was all I could sputter out of my jaw. I then pleaded with her and was on the verge of crying "Sarah! I tried to stop it" she just kept on coming along with the others. "Saraaaaahh!" I blew her head off then I conked another one of the strange people in the head and ran. I was running faster then I had ever run tripping over grave stones, and rushing past other groups of strange people. I finally came to the broken gate there was another squad car with it's sirens on all I could see was it's flashing light but I knew I was safe. As I approached it I could see it was the same story as before just blood stains. I frantically flung ope the door not realizing that all that was in it was an officers hat I picked it up examining it. It had a big whole in it and a piece of gore still inside the hat. I didn't think I got in the car and drove from then on something in my mind just did'nt click right.

09/27/98 Here I am again in the alley with the same shotgun and the same dirty badge what is it you asked the badge made me do. It made me lie my god I could of stopped it now Sarah haunts my dreams now she's everywhere. In my mind and in my body I still have the card in my left pocket. I have to go now. I fear I am going to die.

Sincerely,

Mike Bishop the rookie

"I love you daddy" he said sobbing into his gun. "Mike ,Mike Bishop" Mike looked up and there was a little girl with a jump rope. "Mike put that shotgun down you know you want to play with me" she said turning into a monster. "This badge" Mike said flipping it over and seeing the Umbrella logo "proves I belong to Umbrella". "Everything belongs to Umbrella you me the reader of this note" he said laughing. He threw the badge on the ground and put the shotgun in his mouth "Mike you are not playing by the rules you know what you have to do" she said shoving the jump rope in his face. "Right!" he got up and grabbed it "your absolutely 100 right I have to play by the rules" "That's right Bishop remember Steve didn't play by the rules and he came back you don't want to come back do you" she said flashing him puppy dog eyes. "Right!" he cocked the shotgun and pointed it at her "you played by the rules so you don't come back!" he fired the shotgun at her braking her into a million pieces. Suddenly she disappeared all that was there was the empty shell on the cold concrete Mike threw the gun to the side but realized something he still had the jump rope. "This time I will not come back no one is suppose to come back" he said climbing the step ladder. He through the jump rope over "Just long enough" he said making a noose out of it. He slid it on his neck and put his hands behind his back

"Dead things don't move!" he stepped of the ladder and he was his neck was snapped clean there he hung by a little girls jump rope.


	3. Confession's Of A Twisted Mind

Author's Note: Do not eat a peanut butter and Jelly sandwhich during this, I almost hurled myself, Please Read and Review this one I am most proud of being In my personnel opinion the best one.

Confession's Of A Twisted Mind

These woods they are a maze that blinds me. These woods they are a demon that keeps me here. These woods they are, they are... sorry I thought I had a poem going there for a second. It is inconceivable to me why I keep writing in this tattered old thing. I get no joy from it nor do I find any comfort at all in it. I'd be perfectly content with taking a walk down to the river and throwing it in than continuing with my work on the cabin. Ah yes the cabin I do love it so. But things have happened here, grave things that I feel I can only write down in the thing I wish to chuck in the river. Yes maybe that's what I will do with this I'll write out a confession and let it drift along the cool mountain water all the way into some curious hiker's hands. I feel if I put my address in it I shall be found out very quickly. I killed a man than another but it was all in good reason I'm not insane. He got lost in the maze and never came out again that's what happened. He should of really minded his own business and stayed in his little contracting firm in Down Town Raccoon City. And what of the other people before him? well they also got lost in the maze. I guess all I can do is go back to the begging and tell it all.

The cabin sits on a river front property, about 10 miles from civilization. It's a nice place, with noble foundation and authentic forest cut wood, none of that cheap scrap yard sheet rock, but honest to god logs cut from the very property where it now stands. No one can argue it isn't like I destroyed a part of nature, it's like I took it and reformed it like a sculpture with clay into a design that best suits my needs. I could go on forever about my little shelter from the world but this is a confession and like any good author knows readers like to get something juicy between there teeth before the first page is through. Anyways I was just sitting on my porch. When a truck pulled up onto my property. The dead leaves crackled as it turned it's tires into my drive way, damn leaves I must remember to get rid of them somehow. A man got out of the truck he introduced himself as Stan in an arrogant uppity way. It made me angry when I first saw him, he had eyes of a wolf getting ready to dup some poor rabbit into a trap. Far be it from me to Insult rabbits but I was no where near a stupid rabbit as the man pushed the papers In front of me, telling me things like "oh it's a great deal Mr. Pierce" "oh you'll get lots of money on this Mr. Pierce". It was all lies and I could tell, because unlike he thought I am not a stupid rabbit. So I pushed the papers away and told him to get off the property and than his little goon in the truck got out and started trying to intimidate me. "Are you intimidating me?" I asked with a garden spade clutched behind my back. "What do you have behind your back?" he said stepping off my porch a little and getting behind his friend with the yellow hard hat.

"Why nothing, what does your friend have in his waist belt he keeps grabbing at?". Oh that man in the yellow hard hat was very nervous, very queer, he kept grabbing at his waist belt, so I inquired about it. "Nothing if you sign the papers Mr. Pierce" ah yes and that's when I knew it was a gun. "Oh I see" I said "hold on let me get a pen" that's when I turned around and lunged at the fat man with his papers. The first swing of the blade registered nothing but the back slash caught him in the throat cutting it wide open. He staggered a little and held his throat as it bled. It trickled down his hands. I slashed forward breaking his nose, the man fell over.

The guy in the hard hat pulled out his gun just like I knew he would "I...I didn't mean too" I said dropping the spade "you have to believe me I didn't mean too" the guy in the yellow hard hat just stepped back. "Stay the fuck back, you sick fuck. You, your probably the one making killing all the hikers" he said backing towards his truck. "I am not!" I stammered coming closer to him "stay back.. you" he said opening the door. "Alright I'll stay back" I said turning around and to my horror seeing a bloody puddle where the body once lied. "Where... where'd he go?" the short guy in the hard hat said coming towards me. "I have no Idea" "well he didn't just disappear b..." that's when the man in the hard hat found the answer he was looking for. The fat contractor was indeed alive but there was something different about him. In the way he moved, in the way he carried himself in the way he didn't seem to care half his face was a bloody bruise or his nose was busted in.

He was moaning and groaning as he wrestled with the other man. "Get the fuck off me Jack what's wrong with you" Jack bit into his neck "fuck.. help me, get him off me" he began firing wildly into the air. Than Jack ripped off one of his ears off and dug into the other side of his throat "gaaa" was the only noise he made as Jack began to totally devour his already mutilated face. I saw the gun on the ground and I knew this was my chance I grabbed it and dashed inside. Oh god that man what happened to him I thought at the time. He's suppose to be dead just like all the others. They all died I cut them all in particular fashion and they died just like him unless... I quickly ran to the cellar door and swung it open and padded down the steps into the maze of rustic gardening equipment and old paper back novels and 10 cent comic books.

I stopped, really fast realizing I had just almost walked into a bunch of old lobster cages. It was quite and dark, I could smell the bodies. That old man I smothered with a pillow was the one who smelled the most, yes but he went the most quite at least. I could here water dripping and the furnace going a little, I should of burned them. The lazy orange glow of the fire casted a haunting glow all around. You could see the shapes of boxes and hedge clippers as they danced along the walls. The steamer for the hot water pipes made whisking sounds it sounded like a bunch of whispers saying things like "John" my name and "where going to get you" all the usual products of paranoia. Suddenly I heard a creaking from upstairs, "oh no" I thought "I left the front door open he probably got in, whatever the hell he is.

That's when I heard labored breathing coming up at me I slowly looked down and there partially submerged by dirt was the body of the old man I had smothered. He groaned as he reached up at me, I could feel his Icy cold grip on my calf which he dug into twisting, I screamed as I tried to get loose. His face was all blue from the suffocation and his eyes where placid, his teeth where partially broken. He kept digging into my calf that's when I gave one final dug and made him release me from his grip. I felt a wave of relief as I turned to go to the stairs that's when I saw a women with no eyes opening her mouth. "Oh Jesus!" I said as she hissed at me and tried to dig into my neck. I raised the pistol and shot her in the face, it caved in and I watched her brain jelly exit out the back of her head. As she fell to her knees I stumbled over her to get to the door. I feel down and hit the lobster cages hard, I stumbled as I got to my feet again but luckily I put my hand on the wall for balance I than sat down on the steps and looked.

The guy who was embedded in the ground was trying to get himself free as was a 10 year old boy near the furnace. This Is insanity I thought as I watched all these horrible things happening before my eye. These things that I had killed where coming back now. It was so disgusting and the smell, that was worst of all. Just then a hand reached out and touched me from behind, well actually it began grabbing my plaid work jacket and tried to pull me towards it. I looked back " oh god the girl I hid under the stairs." I ripped free from It's grasp stood up and turned around and yep sure as I had said there was the smashed up face of the girl I had killed on the highway. Her whole entire face caved in and her tongue was trying to come through what little mouth there was left.

"Your suppose to be dead!" I screamed firing a bunch of shots into the crevice. The arm stopped moving than it fell back into the black void and I heard a thump and a squish, must of cracked her skull on the wall falling backwards. I Inched along the wall making sure those people I had buried where still stuck in the ground. I tripped into the kitchen but got up quickly. "Ah!" I screamed pointing the gun around but nothing was there. "Come on than, come out now!" I screamed to the top of my lungs "all of you, yes all of you I know your all alive, or dead or whatever" nothing not a thing in response I turned around just in time to be scared half stupid by the guy in the construction hat "help me!" he said. "Please god help me I think I'm going to die I can't feel my face" he was obviously suffering from severe blood lose.

"Get the hell off me!" I through him off he tripped and was leaning off the edge of the basement stairs "I'm going to falllllll" he fell backwards. It sounded like someone banging around books as he fell. " No time to chat" I said latching the basement door "poor bastard I hope the fall killed him" I said under my breath" I wouldn't want to be caught seriously injured with those things around. It chilled me to the bone as I thought of being devoured by the living dead totally helpless from the neck down. Regardless I shook it off and ran to the living room. It was getting dark now I could see the trade mark red of the setting sun acting as a background to the dark silhouettes of the trees. There'd be tons of them I thought, I have at least 10 people buried in the god damn back yard, curse my obsession!

I acted quickly, running for the closet and taking out a flash light. I crept slowly towards the back door, not to fast don't want another thing jumping out of the shadows and spooking the hell out of me. Why would they come back I thought to myself as I reached the door, maybe for revenge maybe this is the judgment day, maybe I died and this is my hell. All of this went through my head as I opened the screen door and shot a beam of florescent light out to cut the darkness. No signs of the people but there where at least four holes dug up where I had buried my victims. "What do you want?" I posed to the empty darkness "I'm sorry" I added on as my way of begging for forgiveness. Nothing Inhaled deeply and stepped outside into the hot summer air, nothing but the sound of crickets.

I played the beam into my back yard, more dug up holes but still no people. I began to laugh a little, than I began to cry a little, than I laughed a lot, I was going Insane, scratch that I was and still am Insane. "Well I guess I'll have to go Inside and watch some TV all alone" I yelled at the top of my lungs "to bad because I've got some Ritz crackers that are delicious any takers!" I said flashing the light around "oh well" I said going back into the house laughing. I laughed a little bit more when I got inside I was still laughing I was laughing so hard I had to put my head against the kitchen wall. Suddenly a hand busted through the basement door that made me scream and drop the flash light. "Holy shit you should of told me you wanted some" I said firing three shots into the door, it was all I could think of to yell.

The thing hissed and began pushing at the door. It began to come loose at the hinges as the monster banged away at the door. I Just laughed and laughed as I ran towards the front door I swung it open and there was the fat man with the broken nose. "Oh my god!" I screamed running towards the back door. But to my surprise and horror three rotting corpses where all trying to fit through the door at once. In addition to them the basement door suddenly came down with two zombies on it, they slowly scrambled to there feet. The smell was horrible, I would of puked right than and there If I weren't so nervous, yes I know that's kind of Ironic. Anyways I about faced and put a round right in the fat man's chest, he just looked at it slightly amused than kept coming, I fired another one into his head, that stopped him. He came down with a large bang onto the coffee table it broke in two. I didn't take time to care of course I just ran outside. I saw the contractors truck and jumped in it locking both doors, I reached for the keys but damn there where none.

And now that's where I sit all by my lonesome. In the car surrounded by dead things, I checked the barrel there's only one shell left. These woods they are, they are a maze, that I got lost in. I'm going to die here unless I feel like trying to give a go at one of the two contractors pockets for keys, but I just don't think it would work out, I mean this is my hell after all isn't it? I deserve this I will not lie, I killed and I killed again but it felt good and it felt right. So this is my confession I killed 16 people including the two contractors than I killed three of them again in my own hell. I wonder who will find these pages, maybe a State trooper? I suppose whoever it will be will have to be smart enough to know these are not living creatures but my reminder of what I did. I killed for the love of my property, all these people in some way tried to invade my living space, I only did the most American thing, I protected my property and now I pay for it. These woods they are, they are a trap, stay out or the farmer will get you with his gun he got from father to son, sorry I thought I once again had a poem there.

Sincerely,

Jonathan Pierce


End file.
